


Пауза.

by хочу_но_не_хочу (vis_autem_non_vis)



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: AU, Angst, Breaking down the fourth wall, Drama, Gen, Literary experiment, OOC, Psychology, suicide references
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vis_autem_non_vis/pseuds/%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83_%D0%BD%D0%BE_%D0%BD%D0%B5_%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83
Summary: мечты.
Relationships: Kiba & Cheza





	1. Вы мечтали?

Вы когда-нибудь хотели остановиться? Встать на месте, чтобы мир замер, подумать, обсудить самим с собой все. Или, наоборот, успеть что-то изучить, подготовиться. А может... спасти себя? Спасти кого-то?

  
_Мечтали же, знаю._

  
  
У каждого была ситуация, где надо было срочно выбрать, осознать, успеть, понять. И вам хотелось все поставить на стоп. Дать себе время. Но каждый раз этого времени не было и вас или спасало чудо, или... не спасало ничего.

  
_Так ведь? Признайтесь себе._

  
  
А представьте, что такой мир существует. Где поставить все на паузу возможно. Где нет неверных решений, где всегда есть время, где всегда есть спокойствие. Представили? Давайте погрузимся в этот мир. Я расскажу о нем немного больше.

  
  
В этом мире не все вокруг останавливается. Вы останавливаетесь. Мозг запирает ваше сознание внутри, создавая помещение, мир к которому вы привыкли. Только вы одни. Одни на целой планете в вашей голове.

  
  
Не волнуйтесь за время. В голове время идет медленнее чем снаружи, в реальности вы ничего не пропустите. Если, конечно, не замкнетесь в себе надолго. Для окружающих вы будете просто статуей человека. Они узнают в каком вы состоянии по стеклянному взгляду. И не посмеют вас потревожить, ведь стоит тронуть и все. Пух. Вас вырвало из вашего маленького мирка.

  
  
Думаю, в этом мире есть магия, ведь... Создать такую иллюзию сложно. А создать в ней книги и интернет — невозможно. Но на то это и другой мир, чтобы там было то, чего у нас нет. Пауза — радость всех студентов! Не стоит сразу представлять, как встанете на паузу прям во время сессии. Нет. В мире существуют комнаты, где паузы невозможны. Почти как у нас, пхах.

  
  
Но есть и оборотная сторона медали. Стоп не только приносит пользу. К сожалению. Это отчаяние для желающих смерти. Психика всегда стремиться сохранить жизнь. Стоит вам подойти к черте и... стоп. Мозг сам вас поставит на паузу без вашего ведома. Нет, это не значит бессмертие. Это значит, что ваше время еще не пришло. Но часто, по закону подлости, умирает именно тот, кто этого не хочет. А тот, кто желает — стоит на паузе годами.

  
  
_Представили?_

_  
_  
_Как вам?_

  
  
_Хотелось бы туда?_

  
  
**_Не врите._ **

  
  
Несмотря на мелкие недостатки, это идеальный мир. Где вы сможете сделать все хорошо. Или закрыться в себе и быть счастливым с собой наедине.

  
  
_Сомневаетесь?_

  
  
Давайте заглянем в жизнь одного человека из этого мира. Чтобы вы точно ответили себе на этот вопрос.


	2. Киба мечтал.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> мечты.

Огонь. Он видел огонь во снах. Огонь, что уничтожал его маленький мир, обращал во прах все, все, что он любил, все ради чего жил, все погибло в огне в этот день.

  
  
— Мамочка!...

  
  
— Папочка!...

  
  
Он кричит, но будто через вату. Ничего не слышно. Только огонь. Они где-то там, в нем. Горят. Они должны спастись, это же мама и папа! Они никогда не сдадутся! Но кроме треска дерева не остается ничего. Шагов больше не слышно. Остается только кричать, звать, но... они уже не услышат.

  
  
Киба просыпается в холодном поту и резко садится. Кошмары той ночи преследуют его много лет. Это был пожар, что унёс за собой не только его дом, но и семью. Они просто... остановились. Замерли посреди огня. Никто не знает, что произошло. Была это неправильная защита или они сами так решили. Но они сгорели заживо.  
  


Так он остался один. Так, эта невероятная возможность, что дарила другим счастье, стала его кошмаром. Нет, он не ненавидел паузу. Он ее боялся. _Ты не узнаешь, что происходит снаружи, пока в своем сознании. Ты не почувствуешь боли, ты ничего не услышишь. Ты можешь умереть и не заметить...  
_

_Вы до сих пор хотите?_   
  
~~~~

_~~После потери семьи...~~_ Нет. После потери всего Киба так и не смог оправиться. До сих пор он перебивался разными подработками, нигде особо не задерживаясь, жил где попало, а иногда и на улице. Ел на что хватало денег. Странно, что он вообще пытался жить. А зачем? Просто, чтобы быть? Киба не мог ответить на этот вопрос. Будто его что-то держало, что-то ждало тут. Он не знал, что, но продолжал. Не жить. Существовать.

Новый день, снова поход на работу, которую бросит через два месяца, снова драить полы в офисе, снова обед за копейки, что застрянет в горле до ночи, снова насмешки, снова ждать вечера, снова отсчитывать деньги на оплату койки, снова неудобная кровать, снова кошмары. Снова снова снова. Он знал наизусть, что будет и в какой последовательности. Знал. И ему надоело это. Его тошнило от себя же. Ведь он продолжал идти, брать смену, брать метлу и ведро. Снова. Ничто не меняется.

  
Медленные повторяющиеся движения. Туда-сюда. Подметать и мыть пол очень расслабляет. Движение, звуки, все одинаковое. Туда-сюда. Впадаешь в транс. Это помогает отвлечься от мыслей, о бренности своего существования. Но Киба постоянно встряхивал головой и не позволял себе впасть в мысли. Нет, все в реальности, все в этой дерьмовой, но реальности.  
  


_Любая реальность лучше лживой сказки._   
  


Рядом работали офисные планктоны... Наверняка некоторые из них в общей паузе. Так бывает, если вас объединяет общий эмоциональный фон или одно желание. Вы попадаете в общую иллюзию, можете общаться и устраивать мозговой штурм. А потом вместе выходить из паузы и работать дальше.  
  


Нет, не засматриваться, не думать, не представлять. Это все ложь, в этом нет ничего хорошего. Отвернуться, вновь тряхнуть головой и за работу. А потом обед. А потом домой. А потом сон, кошмары и снова утро.  
  


Но в этот раз что-то было по-другому. Мысли. Киба впервые задумался "а зачем?". Зачем ему такая жизнь. Нет, не в плохом смысле. В смысле, почему он ничего не меняет. Да, он все потерял, но и обрести вновь он не пытался.  
  


Он встал и собрался на работу. В этот раз все будет по-другому. Он накопит на обучение, найдет профессию, то, что полюбит. Но начнет копить потом, сейчас надо спустить все на вкусную еду и почувствовать вкус жизни, увидеть ее цвета. Пора пробежаться, задрать голову к небу, а не смотреть под ноги. Будто мир перевернулся. Будто в человека вдохнули жизнь. Он чувствовал. Чувствовал. Он хотел жить. Впервые за всю жизнь.  
  


Киба вышел из дома, пошел на работу другой дорогой, через парк, чтобы вдохнуть полной грудью. А потом побежал. Пора размять старые кости. Ощутить настоящую усталость, нытье в мышцах, нехватку воздуха и колкость в легких. Все это значит, что ты жив. _Ты чувствуешь, что жив._

Эйфория била ключом будто он напился. Адреналин ударил в кровь, замылил взгляд. На него оглядывались, как на сумасшедшего. Но он этого не видел, он бежал, хрипло и часто дышал, он чувствовал. В нос ударил волшебный цветочный запах. Так пах его дом, пока еще его родители были живы. Голова загудела и Киба замедлился. Нахлынули воспоминания.   
  


Все бы хорошо, но остановился он на дороге.  
  


_Пойти другой дорогой было плохой идеей. Изменить жизнь было плохой идеей. Жить было плохой идеей._   
  


Он осознал это, смотря на машину, что ехала на него. Затормозить не успеет. Как смешно. Он только захотел жить, а уже теряет эту жизнь... в горле появился ком, предвещающий слезы.  
  


_Вдруг все замерло._   
  


Нет. Только не пауза. Нет. Он не хочет кончить как родители. Не хочет. Это добило и Киба негромко засмеялся, позволяя слезам капать на асфальт. Как иронично. Яблоко от яблони, так говорится, верно? Его конец будет под машиной в паузе, без возможности спасти жизнь.  
  


Он даже не обратил внимание на ангельский голосочек девушки, которая вышла из машины.  
  


— Вы... в порядке? — прошептала она.

  
  
_Его смерть._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> мечты.

Чеза разглядывала мужчину перед собой со смесью жалости и ужаса. Он был в полном отчаянии, на дне самой большой ямы, полностью потерян. Его даже человеком назвать нельзя, человек живет ради чего-то, а этот… _Он не жил._

Девушка не знала, что сказать и как помочь. А должна была. Если он выведет их из этого состояния, то они выйдут одновременно и машина его собьет. Но если у Чезы выйдет с ним поговорить и дать ему надежду, то выйдут они по очереди и выживут. 

— Простите... Я. Я. Может познакомимся? – Чеза была уверена, что это бесполезно и ничего не выйдет. Перед ней уже мертвый человек.

В ответ была лишь тишина. Киба ждал скорой смерти и не желал выторговывать жизнь. Какой смысл? Мысль о счастье, что иронично, привела его в могилу. Ему уже нет смысла и желания искать надежду, причины. Ему бы умереть поскорее. Закончить все, уйти в забвение навсегда, не мучать себя и никого вокруг. Он не понимал стремлений девушки напротив, не понимал, почему она просто не убьет его, уедет дальше, чего она волнуется?

— Меня зовут Чеза. А Вас? – произнесла негромко, стараясь быть максимально безопасной.

— Киба, — зачем-то ответил парень. Наверно просто он хотел понять, чего девушка добивается. А может не хотел молчать перед смертью.

— Красивое имя... – она улыбнулась и окинула взглядом, — Я не хочу, чтобы Вы погибли, понимаете? – Чеза решила начать прямо, не укрывая. Пусть он отнекивается или молчит, она не даст ему покинуть этот мир так рано.

— Не понимаю. С меня хватит, пожил свое, – парень хмыкнул и отвернул голову, снова замолкая. Вот дура. 

— Нет, мы же сейчас в стопе, не я это запустила, это что-то да значит, — улыбнулась легко и заглянула с другой стороны. Знала бы она, что именно это значит…

Но в ответ ей молчали. Бесполезно, скажет любой другой. Такие мысли посетили и ее. Но она руки не опустит. Все опускают, а она нет. И нет, не от того, что она такая святая, просто… просто… Что-то в этом парне есть, есть смысл его спасать. Будто он представляет значение не только для мира, но и для Чезы лично. Возможно, это влюбленность, пускай, но это спасет жизнь, а значит не напрасно.

Но даже с такими мыслями, за 10 минут человека из депрессии не вытащить. Что же делать…Ну девушка и начала рассказывать куда ехала, что планировала, просто о своей жизни будто никакой аварии не было, вообще. Это медленно, но верно выводило Кибу из себя. Да, он немного отвечал, сказал, что шел на работу, угукал, но большее время просто молился чтобы все наконец закончилось. _Долгое ожидание хуже любого исхода._

— Замолчи, — тихо рыкнул он, не выдержав.

— Но… Слушай, я очень хочу помочь, я… Я просто не знаю как. Если ты позволишь, я могла бы... — она правда старалась, очень, как никогда. Но ее перебили.

— Мне не надо помогать. Не. Надо. Ты можешь понять? Я не хочу этого, — он резко поднялся и начал наступать на Чезу, — Мне этого не надо. У меня нет ничего. Мне нет ради чего жить. Хватит с меня. Ты мне поможешь если подаришь смерть. Но ты даже этого не можешь. Я не хочу жить. Ты. Это. Понимаешь?! – последнее он уже рявкал ей в лицо, не сдерживаясь и пугая.

Мир вокруг затрясся. Обшивка несуществующих домов начала обсыпаться. Послышался рев мотора. Их маленький мир разрушается, от его нежелания. Казалось, еще слово, небо начнет падать кусками, облака извергать воду и молнии, а земля под ногами откроет расщелину в ад. Внутри нарастал страх. 

Как же все спасти? Как остановить его? Как ему помочь? Она не могла дать себе ответы на эти вопросы, на глаза наворачивались слезы, а внутри становилось пусто. Неужели так? Она просто потеряет его? Убьет своими руками и пойдет дальше? Эти мысли вызывали отчаяние. Нет. Все будет по-другому.

В этом хаосе Чеза нашла в себе силы подойти и крепко обнять мужчину, утыкаясь ему в грудь и зажмуриваясь. Если это и конец, то она отдаст ему свою нежность напоследок, она даст ему зарождающиеся чувства, она отдаст ему теплоту и веру, то что надо в этот долгий путь. Могла бы – отдала бы душу.

А Киба вдруг примолк. Будто… Почувствовал что-то давно забытое. Он растерянно смотрел на макушку у себя на груди и не замечал, как вся злость ушла. Так уютно… Удивительно. Точно, так же его обнимала мама. Мама… Если с ней, он может вспомнить то время, то, еще не все потеряно? В голове наконец задвигались шестеренки, забегали мысли, появились вопросы. И цветочный запах от ее волос… 

Мир медленно успокаивался. Небо уже не пыталось открыть дорогу к сердцу земли, а дома не грозили упасть и уничтожить все вокруг. Снова заиграл ветерок по закоулкам, снова стали слышны удары сердец. Удивительно в такт друг друга. 

— Киба..? – тихо прошептала девушка, почувствовав, что все улеглось.

— Чеза… Ты… — он не мог найти слов. Слишком много было мыслей.

— Я буду рядом. Я заберу тебя. Ты никогда не будешь один больше, — зашептала она без остановки и так искренне чисто, что Киба поверил. Он устал бороться, но если он борется не один…

— Забери. **_Спаси меня._** Прошу, — прошептал он в розовые волосы и уткнулся в них, вдыхая родной запах.

Девушка пропала из рук, но не ушла. Они смогли закончить паузу по очереди. Вот она, перед ним, за рулем, чуть-чуть улыбается, даже так обещает не бросать.

Парень медленно отходит на тротуар и слышит визг тормозов, а внос ударяет запах горелой резины. Она тоже вышла. Звука удара не было, значит вывернула на дорогу и остановилась. Какая радость.

Вдруг внутри зародился страх, что она возьмет и уедет. Просто, молча, что все это было чтобы не пачкать руки. Он не мог обернуться к дороге, боясь увидеть, как его бросают. От тишины страх в груди уже стал ощутим физически, став комом в горле, перекрывая воздух. Вот и все.

Но Чеза никогда бы так не поступила. Она даже подумать о таком не могла. Она пообещала, она спасла его, она за него в ответе. Девушка выбежала из машины и вновь крепко обняла парня, но уже по-настоящему, в реальности. И это было намного теплее и лучше, чем в паузе. Страх ушел, Киба наконец смог выдохнуть. 

***

Их ждет множество падений и взлетов, упадков и подъёмов, но единственное, что я знаю точно, так это то, что они будут вместе. А вместе ничего не страшно.

_Вот так пауза уничтожила одну семью, унесла одни жизни и создала другую семью, спасая жизни других. Вот так потерявший все, заново все обрел._

_От Вас требуется только подумать. На каждый плюс приходится свой минус. Но каждый плюс стоит карт. Что Вы выберете? Вы сыграете в эту игру? Ответьте хотя бы себе на этот вопрос._

**_Прощайте._ **


End file.
